


one word (waffles)

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: Waffles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (waffles)

3 AM was a time that Karen often liked to call ‘waffle time’ – for an obvious reason. Around 3 AM every night, she would get an intense craving for waffles. Even if she was asleep, she would wake up around 2:50 AM and climb out of bed, walk into her kitchen, make waffle batter, make waffles, and then sit down and eat waffles. It was clock work, every single night. It wasn’t normal waffles either, it was waffles with fancy syrup (blueberry or raspberry was her favorite) and whip cream. It was more like a dessert than it was a breakfast food.

She blamed the baby in her stomach for the cravings. Karen was five months pregnant with a baby boy she was dead set on naming Benjamin, a baby that she was already hopelessly in love with. From the moment she heard his heartbeat the first time, she was in love. She didn’t care that she was going to technically be a single mother even though Frank would be there at every step of the way – just not in an official capacity.

He was there in the important ways, which was what mattered to Karen. He was there for the mood swings, he was there for the mid night cravings. He would be there for the dirty diapers and the 2 AM wake up calls. So what if he couldn’t go to the birthing classes Karen instead on taking even though Frank insisted she didn’t need them? So what if he couldn’t be there when Karen gave birth? Okay, she would love if Frank would be able to be there when she gave birth but it wasn’t important. Not really, not to her. Frank being there for this was what mattered to her.

Sometimes when it was 'waffle time’, Karen would wake up and find that Frank had already made waffles and had the syrup and whip cream waiting for her. It always made her smile when she’d wake up and see him waiting for her at the table. He never ate any of the waffles with her, but he’d sit there and talk with her while she ate the waffles. It was always two, always one right after the other.

They made almost all of their major baby decisions there – Waffle Time was where they picked out his name, picked out his nursery, all his furniture, made decisions about whether or not to stay in Hell’s Kitchen. Waffle Time was where Frank proposed (and where Karen turned him down because legally, he was dead).  Waffle Time was a very important tradition.

 


End file.
